


Sherlock NSFW alphabet

by mimisdeliveryservice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisdeliveryservice/pseuds/mimisdeliveryservice





	Sherlock NSFW alphabet

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Irene's very clingy after sex. She plants kisses all over your face and wraps herself around you. She loves playing with your hair tracing patterns on your back.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Irene really likes your hair. Seriously, no matter what position you're in, she always has one hand in your locks. Normally you don't like it when people touch your hair, but Irene has the most gentle hands.  
You both love Irene's lips. They're so plump and luscious and they work wonders.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
You swear she has a special diet that makes her taste good. You love eating her out.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Irene goes commando more often than not. She loves the look on your face when you see that she's heading out without any lingerie. And she also loves that it gives you easy access if you ever feel turned on in public.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Irene has done things you haven't even heard of. Despite that she never suggests trying something different in the bedroom, always waiting for you to do it. She also loves learning new "tricks" so she can show you.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  


G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
When you're in the moment Irene's only focusing you two. But she can be goofy during foreplay, in order to relax you both.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
She's clean shaved, but she can leave a landing strip if you enjoy it.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
To Irene sex is 50 % animalistic desire and 50 % romance. She always compliments you and throws in some body worship. Also she says I love you often.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Her libido's high, but she only masturbates when she needs to get off fast. She uses one of those toys that make you come in 3 minutes. Sometimes she masturbates in front of you, as foreplay.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
One word - overstimulation. If you think you're coming once, you're wrong. Irene loves to test your stamina, to see just how many times she can make you come before you cry or you ask her to stop.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Anywhere that's not her bed. She loves fucking in public places - alleys, changing rooms, even bathrooms. But her favourite place is someone else's home - the thrill of getting caught just motivated her to fuck you harder, til the bed's broken.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Boldness - if you want to seduce Irene be direct with what you want and how you want it. Also dirty talk - if you can whisper the filthiest things in her ear, she's yours.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Calling her mommy, mistress, etc. She likes to keep her job and her love life separate, so even if she's the more dominant partner she doesn't like those names.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Every time Irene eats you out you see stars. She loves it when you sit on her face, she gets a view and a treat. When it comes to her, she prefers getting fingered and/ or fucked rather than eaten out.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Irene goes fast before your first orgasm,,wanting it to hit you unexpectedly. Then she takes her time and she teases you. Though sometimes she tries to see how many times you can come in an hour,so her pace then is brutal.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Quickies are not her favorite. She likes to draw out your time together. But when you're in public, you have to be quick, so she has to bear with that.  
R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Irene loves risk, it should be her middle name. It doesn't matter to her if you're in public or in your bedroom, she's always up for something new.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
She can either come in 3 minutes or in an hour, there's no in between. But either way she can last about 2 or 3 times.  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Irene has a lot of toys, but she keeps her favourite ones in the bedroom. She uses them more on herself. If she uses one on you, she starts off with it, then stops using it before your orgasm and finished the job herself. In her words she's the only thing that should be allowed to make you come. The only exception to this rule is when you're wearing a toy in public.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
She loves teasing you. From dirty talking to orgasm denial, she's got it all. She says that she loves to see you blush.

 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make).  
When she's by herself she's quiet. But with a partner she tends to pant and moan, but still quietly. Irene swears a lot, every time she's close there are endless "shits" and "fucks" "keep going, right there" slipping out of her mouth.  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Irene secretly loves massive toys, the bigger the better. She loves stretching herself or her partner out. She also loves double dildos, though they're not always useful.  
X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  


Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Her libido is high.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
She tries to stay up for as long as she can, so she can talk to you, but as soon as she stops talking she's out like a light


End file.
